His Disappearance
by Gia-XY
Summary: Kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak begini? Ke mana perginya lelaki itu?/ Gender bender! Fem!Juudai! One-sided!Rivalshipping! Based on episode 44!


**His Disappearance**

**.**

**By: Gia-XY**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak begini? Ke mana perginya lelaki itu?/ **_**Gender bender**_**! **_**Fem**_**!Juudai! **_**One-sided**_**!Rivalshipping! **_**Based on episode**_** 44!**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX © Takahashi Kazuki & Kageyama Naoyuki**

**Story © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, semi-canon, gender bender,**** fem!Juudai,**** maybe some typo(s), some Japanese, some non-formal language, vocabulary crisis, DLDR, etc.**

**.**

**.**

Sambil memegang senter yang ada di tangan kananku, aku terus berjalan di depan kedua temanku, Marufuji Shou dan Maeda Hayato. Di pelukan Hayato, kini ada seekor kucing bertubuh gemuk, namanya Pharaoh. Kami bertiga kini sedang mencari guru kami yang sudah menghilang sejak … sebulan lalu mungkin …? Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah menghitung lamanya ….

Aku tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahku, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan wajah gelisah dan agak takut. Bukan, bukan karena di sini gelap dan kami berada di tengah hutan, tetapi karena aku mengkhawatirkan … ia ….

Kedua orang temanku kini menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Pasti karena aku menghentikan langkahku secara tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, _Aniki_?" tanya Shou dengan nada heran sambil melangkah maju ke sebelahku dan menatap wajahku.

Aku menoleh ke arah teman yang memiliki tinggi badan sama denganku itu.

"Manjoume, … ini sudah satu setengah jam, tetapi ia belum kembali juga …," ucapku dengan nada agak khawatir.

Hayato hanya meyeringai iseng saja, lalu menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Oh, jangan bilang kau khawatir berlebihan padanya karena kau menyu—"

Sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku sudah memotong.

"Tidak lucu, Hayato. Kau sudah mengucapkan lelucon itu berulang kali dan aku sudah membantahnya entah berapa kali," ucapku sambil melipat tanganku di depan dada dan mencibir.

Berusaha melerai kami, Shou lalu mulai membuka mulutnya dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"A-_ano_, mungkin saja Manjoume-_kun_ sedang mencari Daitokuji _Sensei_ sampai lupa waktu," ucap Shou berusaha meyakinkanku.

Wajahku berubah menjadi murung. Apa mungkin yang dikatakan Shou benar? Manjoume memang orang yang bisa lupa waktu kalau sedang serius melakukan sesuatu, tetapi kenapa ia tidak mencari kami? Ini sudah satu setengah jam lebih, dan sejak tadi kami akan berkumpul dulu di tempat awal setelah satu jam kami berempat terpecah.

Jujur, perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak begini? Ke mana perginya Manjoume?

"Aku tetap khawatir …," ucapku dengan nada lemah.

Hayato hanya meggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menepuk pundak Shou dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Sudahlah, gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta memang bisanya begini," ucap Hayato dengan nada iseng dan menatapku dengan tatapan meyindir.

Aku memelototi Hayato dengan kedua manik _hazel_-ku, tetapi Hayato hanya tersenyum polos saja, seakan ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun sejak tadi. Enak sekali ia menyindirku begitu hanya karena ia tahu aku wanita! Memangnya semua wanita begitu? Ah, ya, aku memang wanita. Tidak aneh kalau semua orang mengiraku lelaki. Aku memang berpenampilan lelaki, mengenakan seragam _Osiris Red_ lekaki, masih ke _Osiris Red Level_ dan _Dorm_ yang seharusnya hanya diperuntukkan untuk laki-kaki. Aku bisa masuk ke _Osiris Red_ karena memohon kepada kepala sekolah. Apalagi—kata Hayato—dadaku yang lumayan kecil semakin mendukung orang untuk salah paham. Dan soal lelucon jatuh cinta yang dibicarakan Hayato, jujur, aku sendiri saja tidak tahu cinta itu apa. _Tou-san_ bilang itu perasaan badai, walau aku kurang mengerti maksudnya. Sudahlah, lupakan topik ini.

Aku lalu kembali berjalan mendahului kedua Shou dan Hayato. Mereka berdua—ditambah Pharaoh—lalu mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku mengarahkan senter yang kupegang ke depan, begitu juga dengan Shou.

"Manjoume! _Doko da_?! Manjoume!" seruku dengan nada semangat tipikalku, berusaha menutupi kepenikanku, sambil mengarahkan senter yang berada di tanganku ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Tidak mendengar jawaban apapun, perasaan panik yang sejak tadi muncul semakin memenuhi diriku. Sepertinya Shou juga sudah mulai khawatir, karena ini sudah gelap.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, _Aniki_?" tanya Shou khawatir.

"_Wakaranai _…," ucapku dengan nada bingung sambil melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengikuti ke mana tanganku mengarahkan cahaya senter yang kupegang.

"_Demo_, aku merasakan sebuah firasat buruk …!" ucapku sambil menoleh ke atas, lalu kembali menoleh ke sekitarku.

Setlah itu, kami terus berjalan sambil menyerukan nama Manjoume, berharap lelaki itu menjawab kami, tetapi masih saja tidak ada jawaban, sampai ….

"_HUWAAAAAAA!"_

_JBUM!_

"_AAAAAAAAA!"_

Kedua manik _hazel_-ku terbelalak kaget, begitu juga dengan kedua temanku. Suara itu, … Aku tahu suara itu …! _Ano koe wa_ … Manjoume Jun_ no koe_!

"Manjoume!" Seruku dengan nada panik.

Aku lalu menoleh ke arah Shou dan Hayato dengan tatapan panik. Mereka membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan agak kaget, lalu kami bertiga mengangguk, dan berlari menuju ke arah danau.

"Manjoume!" Seruku saat melihat danau yang kini berada di depanku, asal suara Manjoume dan ledakan yang kami dengar tadi.

Kami bertiga berlari sampai ke dekat danau.

"Manjoume!" Seruku lagi sambil menghentikan lariku.

"Juudai! _Asoko_!" Seru Hayato sambil menoleh ke bagian lain dari sungai yang tidak kuperhatikan.

Aku menatap ke tampat di mana Hayato kini melihat. Kedua manik _hazel_-ku terbelalak semakin lebar. Di sana, kini aku melihat sebuah lambang berwarna hijau berbentuk bulat yang dikelilingi sebuah lingkaran, melayang tepat di depan di mana terdapat kartu-kartu _Duel Monsters_ bertebaran di atas air danau. Itu …, itu lambang alkimia yang kami pelajari hari ini! Aku juga melihat tiga _Duel Monsters no serei_ yang berlutut sambil membelakangi kami.

"Aniki_ …. _Aniki_ …."_

Mendengar suara dan panggilan yang keluar dari mulut mereka, mulutku sedikit terbuka karena kaget. Kedua manik _hazel_-ku masih terbelalak, wajahku semakin _shock_, diriku membeku di tampat, dan mulutku bergetar untuk menyebutkan sebuah nama. Aku seperti sudah tidak bisa merasakan tanganku yang kini bergetar hebat. Genggaman erat karena panik pada sebuah senter yang ada di tanganku tadi kini merenggang. Lama-lama, senter itu semakin terlepas dari tanganku, tidak bisa kurasakan keberadaannya dan ….

_BRAK!_

… Terjatuh ….

Senter itu jatuh menggelinding beberapa detik di atas tanah yang tertutupi rumput sebelum akhirnya gerakannya terhenti. Aku hanya bisa membeku di tempat dengan kedua manik _hazel_-ku masih terbelalak kaget, wajah _shock_, bibirku yang bergetar, dan suara yang tertahan di tenggorokanku.

Bohong … Manjoume ….

Wajah lelaki berambut _raven_ itu kini bermunculan di kepalaku. Tawanya, wajah kesalnya, senyum liciknya, wajah senangnya, ekspresi penuh kemenangannya, semuanya … menghilang …?

"_Sonna_ …. MANJOUMEEEEE!"

Aku berteriak sejadi-jadinya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang muncul dan melintas di otakku, bahkan kemungkinan besar memang itu yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini. Rasanya butiran mutiara bening memaksa keluar dari kedua mataku dan membentuk sepasang sungai di kedua pipiku, tetapi aku menahannya.

Shou dan Hayato masih _shock_, tetapi mereka juga menatapku dengan tatapan prihatin karena akulah yang terlihat paling _shock_ dan tidak terima dari antara kami bertiga.

Bukan! Ini bukan saatnya menangis! Ini semua pasti perbuatan _Seventh Star_ yang terakhir! Aku harus menemukan _Seventh Star_ yang terakhir dan mengalahkannya! Aku harus mengembalikan Daitokuji _Sensei_ dan juga … Manjoume …! Harus! Harus! Harus!

_CRIIING!_

_GRAK! GRAK!_

Aku terlonjak kaget. Dari dasar lautan di sekitar pulau _Duel Academia_, kini muncul 6 buah pilar cahaya berwarna-warni diiringi dengan tanah pulau yang bergetar. Shou dan Hayato hanya bisa tersentak kaget, lalu menatap ke sekitar mereka dengan tatapan gelisah. Sementara Pharaoh yang berada di dekapan Hayato masih saja berekspresi tenang, tidak kaget seperti kucing-kucing lain pada umumnya.

Aku lalu membalikkan badanku ke belakang dan menatap ke arah atas, tepatnya ke pilar-pilar cahaya itu. Aku menatap pilar-pilar itu dengan tatapan heran dan tidak percaya.

"_Ittai_, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi …?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak percaya.

Merasa kesal, aku mengencangkan genggaman di kepalan tanganku dan menatap pilar-pilar itu dengan amarah yang mendalam di ekspresi wajahku, terutama di kedua manik _hazel_-ku.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang, tetapi aku tahu, ini pasti sesuatu yang buruk! Ini pasti karena perbuatan _Seventh Star_ terakhir! _Yurusarenai_! Beraninya ia menculik Manjoume setelah menculik Daitokuji _Sensei_! Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin dilakukannya dan mengapa ia menginginkan ketujuh kunci yang dipercayakan _Kouchou Sensei_ kepadaku, Manjoume, Daichi, Asuka, Kaiser, Daitokuji _Sensei_, dan Chronos _Sensei_, tetapi …, aku berjanji …, aku bersumpah …, AKU AKAN MENGALAHKANNYA! AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN _SEVENTH STAR_! PASTI! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kunci terakhir ini jatuh ke tangan Seventh Star tang terakhir! Tunggu aku, Manjoume! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, juga Daitokuji _Sensei_! Aku berjanji!

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**Japanese:**

_**Aniki**_**: Kakak laki-laki paling besar**

_**Ano**_** …. : Um ….**

_**Kun**_**: **_**Suffix**_** yang umumnya dipakai untuk memanggil laki-laki lain**

_**Sensei**_**: Guru**

_**Tou-san**_**: Ayah**

_**Doko da**_**?!: Di mana kau?!**

_**Wakaranai**_**: Aku tidak tahu**

_**Demo**_**: Tetapi**

_**Ano koe wa**_** … Manjoume Jun **_**no koe**_**!: Suara itu adalah … suara Manjoume Jun!**

_**Asoko**_**: Di sana**

_**Duel Monsters no serei**_**: Roh **_**Duel Monsters**_

_**Sonna**_** ….: Tidak mungkin ….**

_**Ittai**_**: **_**Hell**_**/Demi apapun/Gerangan**

_**Yurusarenai**_**: Tidak bisa dimaafkan**

_**Kouchou Sensei:**_** Kepala Sekolah**

_**Owari**_**: **_**The End**_**/Selesai**

**.**

Hayato: "Gak sepenuhnya _owari_ sih …. Lanjutannya ada kok di _episode_ 45, walau kalau di _anime_-nya Juudai cowok dan gak se-_emotional_ ini."

Kuro: "KYAH! INI DIA SALAH SATU SCENE RIVALSHIPPING _FAVORITE_-KU!"

Jun: "Udah disuruh teriak sekenceng mungkin, nongol Cuma suara pula! Apa-apaan itu?!"

Juudai: "_Ano_ …, aku gak _OOC_ tuh …?"

Kuro: "Yah, gak sepenuhnya kok. Kalau sebagai Juudai Dimensi G sih gak _OOC_."

Shou: "Tapi bener, waktu itu keliatannya _aniki shock_ banget pas Manjoume-_kun_ ngilang."

Hayato: "Ye, maklum 'lah! Orang paca—"

Juudai: *_Glare_* "Hayato …."

Hayato: *Siul-siul sok gak tahu*

Shou: "Ngomong-ngomong, Hayato-_kun_ kenapa _OOC_?"

Kuro: "Oh, itu, aku menganut (?) beberapa bagian dari _fic_ Inggris berjudul _Secret or Misconception?_ yang dibuat _**KlonoaDreams**_, termasuk bagian Hayato _OOC_—Walau memang di dimensi G Hayato rada _OOC_ sih—dan _kaa-sama_ alias Juudai salah dikonsepsiin sebagai cowok oleh banyak orang."

Juudai: "Oke, maaf kalau ada _typo_ dan kesalahan lain!"

Jun: "Maaf kalau pikiran liar anak ini sama sekali gak nyambung."

Kuro: "Hei—!"

Shou: *Bekep Kuro* *Bawa Kuro pergi sebelum berisik*

Jun: "_Thanks for reading_."


End file.
